


Midnight

by softhaughts



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softhaughts/pseuds/softhaughts
Summary: After last week's big surprise (!), we all know Waverly told Nicole about Wynonna and about her endeavors with the demon. So here's a small one shot focusing on that! Enjoy!





	Midnight

     It wasn’t like Nicole hadn’t ever been in love before, but seeing Waverly basking in the moonlight as she propped against her couch made Nicole feel like she was falling in love for the first time. She had done plenty of things for love, but nothing as intense as what she almost did barely an hour ago. She learned she would kill for her girlfriend, and she didn’t know how to process it. Of course, she knew she’d do anything for Waverly, but this was different. This was the type of love you only saw on television; the type of love that only existed in fictional worlds. Nicole never realized that a woman could make her fall so in love that she felt like she was living in a fantasy.

     Nicole stands in her kitchen holding two bottles of water as she stares at Waverly, getting lost in her beauty. It had been only minutes since they arrived at Nicole’s apartment, but she knew it wouldn’t be long until Waverly fell asleep, after all, she did just have a goo demon eating away at her insides, and that has to make a girl tired. Waverly looks at Nicole and smiles sweetly.      

     “What’re you doing?” She asks, even though she knew exactly what Nicole was doing. She had caught Nicole staring at her before, and she knew this wasn’t going to be the last. If she was being completely honest with herself, Waverly loved the way Nicole’s cheeks turned a rosy red whenever she was caught staring.

     Nicole blushes and begins to walk towards her girlfriend. “I was just admiring the beauty,” She pauses for a second and hands Waverly a bottle, “The architecture of this building that is.”

     “Oh, okay,” Waverly laughs.

     Nicole settles in on the couch next to Waverly. “However, you are quite the site as well.” She says.

     “And people say chivalry is dead.” Waverly opens the bottle and takes a sip.

     The past few weeks hadn’t been the best for Waverly between the goo demon infesting her and the realization that she may not even be an Earp; it was pretty much a shit show. Nicole wanted to hug her and never let go, but she knew that wasn’t possible. So she settles for the next best thing. She brushes a piece of Waverly’s hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead gently, lingering for just a second longer. Waverly leans into the kiss and wraps her hand around Nicole’s neck, pulling her closer. Nicole pulls away and rests her head against Waverly’s.

     “I don’t want to lose you,” Waverly whispers.

     Nicole pulls back and looks at Waverly confused. “You’re not going to lose me, Waves.”

     “When the demon was inside me, it told me things about myself: bad things. I don’t want you to ever see those things about me because they’re dark and twisted, and I can’t even believe I have them in me.” Waverly says staring off into the distance.

     Nicole shakes her head and lifts Waverly’s chin so they’re looking at each other. “Hey, baby, you can’t believe everything it said. You’re Waverly, and you’ll never be something you don’t want to be. Whatever the demon forced you to believe,” Nicole begins as she places her hand on Waverly’s leg, “it’s not true, or at least not completely true. You’re the most incredible woman that I know, and I’m not just saying that because you’re my girlfriend. I will always believe in you, and you should too.”

     ”It’s just that the things it was saying, it made sense. I fought so hard to make it shut up, but she grew too powerful. I asked you to kill Wynonna, Nicole, and I can’t help but think maybe there’s a part of me, outside of the demon, who wants Wynonna dead.” Waverly explains sinking into the couch.

     “Why would you say that? You love Wynonna,” Nicole asks befuddled.

     “But what if there’s a part of me that doesn’t. What if the non-Earp part of me doesn’t want Wynonna around to compete with anymore? I don’t want Wynonna to die, but maybe there’s a part of me that does.” Waverly wipes a tear from her cheek and pulls her knees up to her chest.

     “You’re as much of an Earp as Willa, even more so.” Nicole leans into the couch and looks at Waverly. She didn’t know exactly how to help, but she knew she hated seeing Waverly like this.

     “I just don’t know what to do anymore. This demon was a part of me for so long I’ve almost forgotten how to be just Waverly again. I mean, I know who I am, but how can I go back to normal after everything Demon me did. I choked Tucker, asked you to kill Wynonna, almost cost you your job, ate a huge ass spider, and I even regenerated my own hand. How am supposed to explain to people why my hand hurts occasionally?” Waverly looks at Nicole for reassurance and sees Nicole shaking her head.

     Nicole smiles and cocks her head to the side slightly. “You grew your hand back,” she asks, “like a starfish.”

     "Is this my legacy now, being an Earp-y starfish?” Waverly asks jokingly. She leans closer to Nicole and runs her hand through Nicole’s freshly cut short hair.

     “If it counts for anything, you’re my Earp-y starfish,” Nicole says endearingly.

     “Just shut up and kiss your starfish girlfriend already,” Waverly pulls Nicole close and closes the space in between their lips. She smiles into the kiss and forces herself to refrain from giggling. Every time they kissed, she could feel her heart flutter and her tummy rumble with butterflies. It was a sensation she never really felt with Champ or really any of the boys she dated. Maybe it was a purgatory boy thing or a gay thing, she couldn’t really tell. Besides, at the moment all she wanted to do was keep Nicole as close to her as possible, she didn’t have time to contemplate her past loves when she had her true love right in front of her.

     Nicole rubs her thumb across Waverly’s cheek before pulling away from the kiss. Waverly moaned in frustration as Nicole leaned back. Nicole hated to do so, but she knew Waverly needed a chance to rest. It had been a rough night, and she didn’t know how Waverly hadn’t passed out already. “We need some rest. It’s been a long day. Besides, I think we’re way overdue for a hot breakfast date, and by that, I mean sneaking into Shorty’s at eight with donuts while we’re still in our pajamas.” Nicole says.

     Waverly hesitates for a moment and then sighs. “There’s actually something I need to do in the morning.”

     “Is everything okay?” Nicole asks.

     “Yeah, I mean I think, for me at least,” Waverly says, “After I took the demon back from Wynonna, it said something to me about Wynonna that I have to tell her. She’s my sister.”

     “I don’t mean to pry, but is she okay?” Nicole furrows her eyebrows and looks at Waverly.

     ”For now, but I don’t know how she’s going to handle the news. When the demon was talking to me tonight, it told me that Wynonna was pregnant.” Waverly explains.

     Nicole stares at Waverly shocked. “I know, it’s a pretty big deal. I don’t know if the demon was telling the truth but if it was-” Waverly begins.

     “Wynonna’s got a huge storm coming.” Nicole finishes, “I’m sure she’ll be okay though. She’s Wynonna, the second most badass person I know. If anyone can pull off being pregnant and fighting demons at the same time, it’s her.”

     “Yeah, of course, but I just don’t want her to feel alone in this. I know this isn’t what she wants at all, and I don’t want her doing something she’ll regret such as pushing everyone away, again.” Waverly says leaning her head onto Nicole’s chest. Waverly yawns and Nicole begins to play with her hair absent-mindedly.

     “You guys will both get through this. You’re the Earps; I’m pretty sure you can get through anything.” Nicole says as Waverly drifts off to sleep. Nicole waits for Waverly’s reply until she notices her girlfriend is asleep.  She can always tell when Waverly is asleep through the changes in her breathing. It was the only reason she lets Waverly fall asleep first. She loved noticing the small things, and listening to Waverly sleep was something Nicole always looked forward to.

     She kisses the top of Waverly’s head and whispers, “I love you.”


End file.
